Fallin' For Ya
by Allstarzs
Summary: Butchy never would have been friends with Seacat at all if it wasn't for his sister, and now he was questioning whether it was a good idea as he slowly falls for the surfer.


Disclaimer: Honestly if I owned this Teen Beach Movie wouldn't exist and they would have just made Wet Side Story instead.

A/N: So I didn't expect to like TBM at all but damn it I can never resist musicals or the 60's. Plus Lela is a Queen and Butchy/Seacat is otp worthy.

He should have just let it go. The feud between the bikers and the surfers had been disintegrated when Lela and Tanner got together. But the feud between him and Seacat never went away. They were always snipping at each other, even though their words didn't have there hard edge anymore.

Butchy wasn't sure why they couldn't let their rivalry go. It wasn't that Seacat was a surfer, because he got on with the other surfers. Tanner was a great guy who was great to his sister even though he was a bit of a drip. Giggles was always a laugh and fitted right in with Lela, Struts and Che Che. Rascal was the biggest drip Butchy had ever met, but he was also the nicest and most noble. Hell, he approached Butchy and asked him if it was ok if he asked Struts out on a date because he didn't want to make a move on someone else's girl. When he told him he wasn't seeing her he immediately asked her out and they had been going steady ever since. He got on with all the surfers except Seacat.

He wanted to bury the hatchet for his sisters sake. She had tried so hard to make them all friends and he would never let his sister down. So he decided to make the first move. They were on the beach having a bonfire when Butchy approached Seacat.

"Can I talk to you?"

Seacat raised an eyebrow. "Sure." He said sceptically.

They walked a few yards away from the group and Butchy stuffed his hands in his pockets, kicking at the sand beneath his feet as he tried to think of a way to broach the subject.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"This thing between us has got to stop."

"What thing?" Seacat asked, a confused look on his face.

"The fighting and the arguments. Lela is on my case about it and I don't want to let her down."

A genuine smile grew on Seacat's face. "You really care about her don't you?"

"Of course I do. She's my little sister."

Seacat nodded. "I know what you mean. Tanner has been on my case too."

"So what do you say? Bury the hatchet?" He reached out a hand to Seacat, a hopefully look on his face. Seacat paused for a moment, causing Butchy to tense up and worry. Then a bright smile spread across Seacat's face as he took Butchy's hand and shook it. Butchy wasn't sure why but that smile did something to his insides. Something he didn't want to even begin thinking about. Seacat kept hold of his hand and dragged him back to the others.

Butchy wasn't sure how, but he spent the rest of the night with Seacat, talking and laughing together. By the end of the night Butchy wasn't entirely sure why they fought in the first place. They had so much in common, even if he was a surfer.

As the days of summer passed they spent more and more time together, and Butchy hadn't felt like this close to someone other than Lela for a long time. It freaked him out and he started to pull away. He couldn't have anyone think he was going soft. There might not be any rivalry between the bikers and the surfers but he was still the leader of The Rodents. He had to be tough, he couldn't turn into some kind of drip like Tanner. Even if Seacat made his heart race and his stomach flip. God, this was not what he had expected would happen when he reached out to Seacat. Pulling away was the only thing he could think of to stop himself from turning soft, even though his heart was telling him that it was a bad idea.

He began spending less time with Seacat, disguising it as catching up with his other friends or working on his bike. Unfortunately for Butchy all that pulling away did was make him miss Seacat and think about him more than he already had been. He sat in his garage, pipe wrench in hand staring at his motorbike. He was supposed to be doing some tuning up but he couldn't concentrate long enough to do anything. He turned the wrench over in his hands and let out a sigh. This couldn't possible get any worse.

"Hey Butchy, why have you been avoiding me?"

Apparently it could get worse, because suddenly there was Seacat, standing in front of him with his arms folded across his chest. He didn't look nearly as out of place as he should and that made his heart swell. Why was he avoiding him again? Oh yeah. He couldn't be a drip.

"I haven't been avoiding you. I've just been busy."

"That's baloney Butchy and you know it." Seacat let out a sigh and ran a hand over his face. "I thought we were past this."

"Past what?"

"You avoiding me. I thought we were friends now."

Butchy dropped his wrench and stood up. "We are. It's just that I've been going through some stuff and I didn't want to bother you with it."

Seacat's face softened a little. "You can always talk to me Butchy. That's what friends are for right?"

"Yeah. It's just I don't really want to talk about it with anyone."

"Why not? You know I won't judge you or anything."

"Just leave it alone Seacat."

"No. It's clearly bothering you and if talking will get you to stop avoiding me then I'm not going anywhere."

Butchy groaned in frustration. Why did Seacat have to care about him? It would be so much easier id he was such a good friend. "Seacat this isn't something you can help me with."

"You won't know that until you tell me." Seacat said. "God you're acting worse then when Tanner first started dating Lela." Seacat's eyes widened in realisation as all the colour drained from Butchy's face. "You have a crush!"

"No I don't." Butchy tried to deny but knew it was pointless. Seacat knew him too well at this point and there was no way he was going to believe him. He watched as Seacat's eyes lit up and his brain went a mile a minute.

"Are you going to tell me who it is or am I going to have to guess?" Butchy remained silent and Seacat took that as his answer. "Is it Giggles? Che Che? Struts? Please tell me it's not Struts. Rascal is like totally in love with her. It's all he talks about."

If Butchy wasn't so shell shocked he would have told him that Struts felt the same way about Rascal and was similarly annoying with her endless talk of him. But his brain refused to co-operate. It was busy trying to think of an escape route. Only escape was impossible and the walls seemed to be closing in on him.

"Come on Butchy! Just tell me who you're sweet on and maybe I can set you up on a date."

"Look Seacat. I'm not going to tell you anything because there's nothing to tell. I'm not crushing on anyone so could you please drop it?"

"You don't think I'm going to believe that heap of baloney do you?"

"Why won't you leave it alone Seacat?"

"Because you decided to stop hanging out with me and maybe if I got you together with your sweetheart then maybe you'll hang out with me again." A pained look crossed his face and it broke Butchy's heart. And just like that the floodgates opened.

"It's you Seacat."

"It's me what?"

"The person I'm sweet on. I tried to get over it you know but the more time I spent with you the more my feelings grew so I pulled away but that just made it worse and I'm sorry Seacat." Butchy had paced the small garage as he confessed and when he stopped he stood in front of Seacat, face flushed and heart racing. This was it. All the cards were on the table. Now the ball was in Seacat's court. Butchy would completely understand if Seacat never wanted to see him again, no matter how much that would crush his heart. The look on Seacat's face was a mix of confusion and something Butchy couldn't decifer.

They stood inches apart, Butchy breathing heavily. All of a sudden Seacat surged forward and pressed their lips together. To say Butchy was shocked was an understatement, but he wasn't going to take the situation for granted. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Seacat's waist. This was the best kiss Butchy had ever experienced and he kinda wished he didn't have to breathe so that the kiss could last forever. Unfortunately he did have to breathe so after a few minutes of utter bliss, he pulled away and pressed his head against Seacat's.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"So you want to explain that?"

"Well I thought it would be obvious," Seacat replied sarcastically and Butchy rolled his eyes at him. "But if you need more information. The reason I was so bummed out that you were pulling away is because I'm sweet on you Butchy. The way Rascal feels about Struts is the way I feel about you."

"Really?" Seacat nodded. "Good." Butchy pulled him close and reconnected their lips.


End file.
